Surging Tempest
by Fates Illusion
Summary: A hail of lights and words of power push Harry from his time while dragging the Preventers top agents into a new world where magic reigns and nothing makes sense! Can they help each other or will their worlds collapse under the strain?


_**Surging Tempest**_

_Fates Illusion_

**Summary:** A hail of lights and words of power push Harry from his time while dragging the Preventers top agents into a new world where magic reigns and nothing makes sense! Can they help each other or will their worlds collapse under the strain?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I am merely playing with other people's toys, using them in my own twisted games. Anything you recognize most probably belongs to somebody else, except the plots, those are mine.

**Dialogue Key:**

"Blah…" – Talking in English

_Blah…_ - Thoughts, emphasis, writing/e-mails, flashbacks/dreams, spells

**Additional Notes:** Largely AU in the Gundam verse and completely AU partway into Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Alright! So, this is an entirely rewritten version of _Rising Sun_ mixing the old version with ideas that have been developing in my long time away. I'm sorry it took so long, the only thing I can tell you is that I've been letting myself get distracted and while I can't promise I won't do it again, hopefully it won't take quite so long this time!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

_Shattering the Surreal_

Pain lanced through his shoulder as he was sent flying into the small stone barrier.

"Foolish little Potter," Crimson eyes glittered with malevolence as they watched the fourteen year old struggle to sit up, "You didn't honestly think you stood a chance against me, did you?"

Emerald orbs _blazed_ as they gazed hatefully at his opponent.

Just managing to suppress a shudder as he took site of the reptilian face of the Dark Lord, Harry leaned back against the gravestone so that he could grasp the full situation he found himself thrust into.

White masks surrounded him from all sides but they maintained a steady distance, giving their Master and his prey enough room to have a "proper" duel.

With a wince, Harry allowed his head to roll back and rest on the cool stone while he sized up the man (if he could be called that!) that stood before him, lightly fingering his yew wand in a manner that spoke of anticipation.

As the brief respite continued without protest, Harry took a moment to take stock of the graveyard looking for anything that could provide him some assistance in this largely one-sided duel.

Voldemort's patience was not long-lasting though, he noted with a sardonic smile as the elder wizard launched a series of dark curses at him.

If he had been any less prepared, he would have been laying on the ground screaming in agony as the cruciatus curse wreaked havoc on his nerves. As it was, Harry was leaning heavily against a larger stone epitaph, panting for breath and cursing himself for keeping out of shape even when he knew the danger he was in.

"Well, Potter?" Voldemort drawled with an air of boredom that had Harry gritting his teeth in frustration.

"I don't know," He admitted with a mask of calm that he didn't really feel, pushing himself up with a faint groan of pain as his injured shoulder protested with a pulsing throb. Despite the distraction he never once took his eyes off his tormentor.

With careful, wary steps, he shuffled to the center of the dueling ring. In the back of his mind Harry refused to acknowledge the faint amusement he felt at finding them circling each other once more, just as they had at the start of the duel.

He chose instead to focus on his mental count of steps taken as they continued to pace like animals.

"You don't know?" The mocking and unsurprised tone that Voldemort allowed to slip passed his lips had Harry flushing in embarrassment even as the other Death Eaters laughed.

Swallowing the anger that tried to bury him, he straightened up to his full (measly) height of five foot four inches and glared at the wizards chin.

Biting back a scowl, "I like to think my chances are better than this lot!" Harry exclaimed as he gestured to the masked minions standing on his right, right before he dove to his left, arms outstretched to reach not only for the golden cup that lay on the upturned earth but also for the corpse carelessly left leaning against a worn tombstone.

As soon as contact was made the three were whisked away in a swirl of colors amidst the enraged howls of the Dark Lord.

Screams fading from his notice, Harry Potter opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling of the smallest bedroom in the Dursley household.

* * *

><p>This summer had to be the worst ever, Harry mused in irritation as he pulled at the weeds that grew to ridiculous heights, even in this unbearable heat.<p>

It wasn't the fact he was staying with his relatives who hated him or the miserable weather. No, it was the silence. Since he had come back from Hogwarts for summer vacation he hadn't received a single word from anybody!

"Would a letter talking about Quidditch or a new book really be so bad?" He muttered angrily to the dandelion he was fighting with. The wilted leaves, all that was left of the garden pest, provided no answer but he hadn't really expected it to.

"I'd say ask Dumbledore, but you know, it would help if Hedwig wasn't one of his honored guests at the moment…"

Harry felt it when the mysterious talker, obviously hidden under the invisibility cloak, dropped to the ground on his left. "Hello Sirius, nice to see you too!" He shot back with a small grin, which quickly grew when he noticed some of the weeds further in the back suddenly fly up in the air, roots still clinging to some dirt.

"Anyways," Sirius nudged his shoulder with his own, "I might have a way to get you in contact with your friends without owls to be intercepted." He brushed at his free hand until he had his palm facing the sky before dropping a small brown package in his grasp.

Quirking an eyebrow in questions, Harry tore at the packaging to reveal an intricate silver compact case, embossed with his initials. Opening the case revealed a small mirror on one side while on the other was a miniaturized picture of Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily. The picture struck him speechless.

Sirius took advantage of that moment of quiet to explain just what it was he held.

"It's a two-way mirror! Remus, James, and I made these ages ago for when one of us got stuck in detention… Moony and I made a couple of adjustments and so now you can talk to whoever has a connected mirror, plus it's keyed to you so nobody else can use it."

Before he could add anymore he was bowled over by his godson's tackle hug.

"Thank you…"

He didn't answer, just gathered the soon to be fifteen year old up in his arms and returned the hug. They stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying the presence of the other before Sirius remembered how short on time they were.

"My shift is going to be over soon so just a few quick pointers, alright?"

Pointing to the mirror itself he explained, "You call out the name of the person you want to talk to, in this case Moony and I each have one, and so do Ron and Hermione. When you call somebody it grows warm and it also vibrates, kind of like those cell phones muggles use nowadays."

He demonstrated by calling his own mirror. "If you tap it and say "voice" you can cut out the image so the person on the other end doesn't see anything from your end. Tapping it again and saying "image" puts it back to its normal settings."

Silently he recounted everything he had just explained, making sure he didn't forget anything, "Oh, right! If somebody else is calling you all you have to do to answer is touch your initials, easy enough, right?"

As simple as it seemed, Harry knew the spell-crafting had to have been difficult. He couldn't express how thankful he was. Despite that, Sirius seemed to know. He just squeezed his shoulders once more before he rose back to his feet.

"Moody'll be here in a minute so I need to be at my post."

Even though Harry couldn't actually see the older man, he knew he was the subject of a worried stare. "Take care, Pup. Call me whenever you need someone to talk to." And with that said, Sirius was gone and Harry was alone once more. He didn't feel like it though and that made all of the difference in his mood.

The last of the weeds couldn't stand up to his sudden burst of energy, quickly bowing under his forceful tugs to join the other uprooted annoyances. The rest of his chores were finished just as quickly leaving Harry with nothing to do for the rest of the day.

That is to say he had nothing more to do in the house, as soon as he had finished cleaning the living room his Aunt Petunia kicked him out of the house, making it very clear he wasn't to be back until after sundown.

Soon enough he found himself in front of the park. The ridiculous heat kept most people indoors for the day and so the playground was abandoned.

Deciding it was as good a place as any, Harry plopped down in a swing, pushing himself in a vain attempt to get a breeze.

He ignored the footsteps that crunched on the dry mulch behind him. If his guard didn't feel the need to silence his footsteps who was he to argue? Although considering it was Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, it seemed a little careless of the ex-auror.

"Well, well, Potter, I never pictured you as one to play on a children's swing set…"

That familiar drawl, filled with absolute loathing answered that question.

Jumping out of the swing and drawing his wand, he turned on the same step to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy standing there as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Harry would have been more confident being confronted with Voldemort's right hand man if his only back-up wasn't lying, seemingly unconscious, at his feet with a wand point held to his head.

Lowering his own wand slowly in an attempt to appear less threatening he questioned the older wizard, "What do you want?"

"I have a message to deliver from the Dark Lord."

It was a little disconcerting to the brunette to see how uninterested the blond nobleman seemed, carrying out a task given to him by his Lord.

Suspicious but unable to do anything with it, he tilted his head to the side in an expectant manner, signaling that he would hear the other out. It's not like he really had much of a choice in the matter…

Forcing a light cough to clear his throat, Lucius raised his head and grinned revealing victorious ice blue eyes, "It was nice knowing you."

Before he knew what was happening, three beams of light: sickly yellow, pale blue, and burnt orange were flying towards him. There wasn't any time to dodge or cast a shield, and he knew by how large the spells appeared, that they wouldn't have any chance of missing him. Resigned, Harry glared at the smirking Lucius as he felt the spells collide, swallowing him whole and leaving nothing behind.

When the lights faded all that was left of the Potter brat was a black scorch mark on the dried chips of wood. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you destroy a nuisance." Lucius murmured with a satisfied nod.

Choosing not to linger he turned on his heel and apparated away leaving Moody's corpse on the playground for any passerby to see.

* * *

><p>Here we go my long promised rewrite to <em>Rising Sun<em>. As you can tell there have been some huge changes already in the first chapter to what I had in my original version. Now, I would love to hear what you all think so if you have any questions or comments go ahead and shoot me a PM or leave a review. Any constructive criticism you have would be much appreciated as well.

On a final note, I have a poll in my profile allowing you to decide the schedule of which story gets updated first. I'll leave it up for two weeks and after that I'll clear the votes. The story with the most votes will be the first updated, the story with the second highest amount will be updated three to five days later and so on.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading!

_Fates Illusion_

_Next Chapter:_

**Chapter 2:** _Breaking Boundaries_


End file.
